1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a succession of data and more particularly directed to a continuous or sequential data detecting circuit in which a plurality of comparison circuits corresponding to a plurality of input data are provided to constitute a comparator, wherein an output data signal is produced only when the number of input data corresponding to that of the outputs of the comparison circuits are applied sequentially and continuously to the comparator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been prior known a continuous data detecting circuit of the type mentioned above, as is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 109047/1982 (JP-A-No. 57-109047). This known circuit however suffers a drawback that a great number of circuit components such as memory, latch circuit, comparator, timing circuit, counter, selector, flip-flops and others are required, giving rise to a problem that the circuit configuration becomes much complicated and expensive.